


𝓅𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒷𝓊𝒷𝒷𝓁𝑒𝑔𝓊𝓂

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, And I might add another chapter, Don't cheat guys, F/M, Female Hyuck, Hickies, Implied sexual content throughout, Male Jaemin, Songfic, lapslock, referenced cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: “when you're blue, i'm redi wanna kiss ur neck & make u purple allover..”





	𝓅𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒷𝓊𝒷𝒷𝓁𝑒𝑔𝓊𝓂

**Author's Note:**

> oh yea hyuck is pretty objectifed in this so you've been warned if u don't like that kind of stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> i'm aware of the fact that this probably makes no sense at all lol
> 
> also this is based on the song ‘pink bubblegum’ — lavi kou

jaemin was red. 

all wet lips, bitten and raw. the adrenaline, pumping through your veins — the rush surging up and your heart jumping, being toyed with and chewed until all you can feel is a dull ache. want. the desire of grasping something that isn't yours, to take her and grin, devilish, with a glint in your eye. smudging your traces allover her and pressing your fingertips into her skin until it burns. until your mark has been made. 

 

donghyuck was blue. 

the secrets that are whispered into the falling dusk. the tears that gather at the corners of your eyes from so much pleasure, and the fact that it's wrong. oh, so wrong. foggy thoughts and uncertainty — unclear like the glare of a laptop screen from unfocused eyes, or the smoke that spirals from a blunt and disappears into nothingness. the chills that dance up your skirt when he slides your panties off your legs, spread and pliant. 

 

pliant for someone she didn't belong to. and it felt so right, but it was wrong. 

wrong, because behind the glare of that laptop screen is a face. the face that belongs to the boyfriend of hyuck. he grins, unaware of the intruder between her thighs, staring up into her glassy eyes. he doesn't question her exposed collarbones, glistening with sweat or saliva from someone else's tongue. he doesn't have a clue. 

when the call ends, the laptop gets shoved aside. the screen casts blue on donghyuk's tummy and waist, casting beautiful shadows and shaping her. blue, she waits. waits for jaemin's red to ignite her, to set her alight. 

jaemin's mouth brushes hyuck's neck, bared and wanting just for him. with a crimson tongue licking a stripe up hyuck's tan skin, he paints her. fills an unmarked canvas until he's satisfied with his artwork, flowers forming across the length of her spread body. 

hyuck's fingertips tremble like leaves, grazing the hot expanse of jaemin's shoulders, tinged a blotchy pink. her bubblegum lips murmur incoherent words, tugging on the shell of his ear until all that she sees is red. all she sees is jaemin. 

slowly, he takes over hyuck's mind with that tongue of his. his name spills from her lips as if that's the only word she can say, whimper, sputter when jaemin's fingers find their way around her neck, warmth spreading like wildfire and grounding her. 

and when their lips meet for the first time that night, those flowers bloom,

purple.

**Author's Note:**

> yodo dude
> 
> u only die once c;
> 
> & u can already guess who hyuck's actual boyf is.... (it's mark lol)


End file.
